Between the Scenes or The Road to Samcedes
by mariposafria
Summary: These little episodes show the parts of the show that may lie on the cutting room floor. The parts that maybe explain how two people like Sam and Mercedes go from classmates, to friends, to more.
1. Born This Way

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Not the show, the characters, nada.

**Background: These are what I like to call "between the scenes"; just my little way of connecting some of those random dots that have been drawn in previously aired GLEE episodes. I was motivated to do this because of the random Samcedes appearance at the end of the season 2 finale. (Random, yet totally cute…! I LUVS IT! FYI: I also LUVS Brittana). Once I started, other scenes just popped into my head. Each chapter pertains to one episode from the show. **

Chapter 1: S2, ep. 18 "Born this Way"

**Introduction: This little 'between the scenes' occurs just after the Glee club in which Santana professed her love for Karofsky. **

After the Karofksy 'I'm a changed man' speech and hearing Santana declare their burgeoning love, everyone couldn't wait to get out of the choir room as soon as Glee club was over. Everyone it seems, except for Sam. He just sat there with a hurt confused look on his face. Mercedes only noticed because for some reason that day she sat by him in class (which she almost never does), and because she had seen that look quite a few times this year. She got up and started to leave too, but just couldn't bring herself to do it. _We gleeks have to stick together. _She returned to her seat next to Sam.

"Sam, are you alright? I know you and Santana just started dating and all…"

Sam cut her off, "Up until about 15 minutes ago I thought we were _still _dating."

Mercedes mouthed a little 'oh' and she replied, "Oh my God, I'm sorry man that sucks."

"Correct, but why I am sitting here surprised is beyond me. It was very Santana. Clearly I am not popular enough to get her that prom crown. I don't even know why I am that upset, I don't think she really even liked me all that much. She pretty much only opened her mouth to insult me or kiss me. It was confusing. Honestly, I don't think even think she liked the kissing part that much either."

Suddenly Sam found himself on the receiving end of the infamous 'hell to the no' look. It made the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. Despite being bummed about Santana, he couldn't help it; he enjoyed Mercedes' moments of 'diva-tude'.

Mercedes continued, "T-M-I. Look on the bright side; I think it's pretty safe to say that there will be no more versus added to that lovely lounge tribute 'Trouty Mouth'."

A slow smile began to spread across Sam's mouth. "Right again, oh wise one."

"Look here's how I see it. You're just like most guys in high school, thinking with the wrong 'head' too much of the time. Next time you decide to date a girl, do it for the right reasons. Being popular for 15 minutes is not worth feeling like crap for the other 45. And don't give me that look, you may have ended up really liking her, but getting to the top was one big bonus to dating Quinn. You went to Santana only because you were hurt when Quinn cheated on you, and because maybe you wanted to hurt Quinn in the process. But really, a jump ship to _Santana_? She has been with almost every guy at this school, and almost every guy in Glee club except Mr. Schue, Mike, and Artie, and frankly, I wouldn't put it past her to try. All I'm saying is: think about it."

Sam had to admit that Mercedes was speaking the truth, straight, no chaser, just as Santana had done to get him to break up with Quinn in the first place. Except she was doing it 'diva style' without all of the insults and name calling, a nice change of pace from Santana's more 'bitch' approach. He definitely preferred diva to bitch. Cheesy though it may sound Sam started to think that Mercedes Jones had him pegged, and maybe he _should_ start to think with the right 'head' or at the very least consider his heart next time, since his other 'head' had been deceived twice now.

He turned and looked Mercedes in the eyes. "You're absolutely right, next time I will definitely try harder to pick the right girl."

Mercedes gave him another incredulous look and said, "Boy, I know I'm right, you don't have to tell me. Do or do not... there is no try."

Now it was Sam's turn to look incredulous.

"What? I have a brother, I know who Yoda is. Anyway, look I have been where you are. Puck basically did the same thing to me last year when I was a cheerio. He wanted to be popular, and he thought dating me would get him there. Honestly, I think you and Santana lasted longer than he and I did, but just barely. I was stupid for ever agreeing to go out with him in the first place, and just when he actually started to wear me down, he jumped to, okay… more like jumped on, Santana. I also unwittingly played the part of Kurt's beard before he came out. I know what it feels like to be used, although what happened with Kurt was way more my fault than his."

As Mercedes continued, Sam realized he knew almost nothing about her outside of what he saw in Glee club._ Mercedes had been a cheerio? Mercedes dated Puckerman? __**Mercedes quoted Star Wars?**_

That last thought brought the full megawatt smile Mercedes had been trying to coax out of Sam since she saw the light drain out of him during the Santana and Karofsky show. She was not exactly sure what she said that did the trick, but at least he was starting to look more like himself.

Mercedes continued, "Look, I know we really haven't been all that close, but in Glee club we are all friends, and we try to look out for each other. Of course, when you really think about it, the twisted thing is we are also usually the ones _causing_ each other the most pain. But that's how we roll."

Sam had to chuckle at that last admission. "Thanks Mercedes, I do feel better, and I think I know what I'm gonna' put on my shirt."


	2. Rumors

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Not the show, the characters, nada.

Chapter 2: S2, ep. 19 "Rumors"

**Introduction: The next installments of 'between the scenes' all occur after Finn and Rachel collect money from the Glee club to buy Sam back his guitar, but before the big number at the end. This chapter has three parts, part 1 involves Mercedes and Kurt, Part 2 involves Mercedes and Sam, and finally part 3 involves Brittany & Santana. **

Part one-In line at the Lima Bean:

_Oh my God_, Mercedes thought. _I am a terrible person. How could I think that Kurt would cheat on Blaine? While I wouldn't necessarily put it past Quinn given her track record, I knew deep down that Sam was a better person than I had given him credit for. I have to apologize to Kurt and Sam. Not Quinn, not yet. Quinn lived in my house for months, and dropped me like a bad habit once she could fit back into her cheerios uniform. She is back with Finn, and will most likely win prom queen, so I think she will be okay. But Kurt? He just came back and it didn't take long for me to turn on him. And Sam, he just lost his girl and now I find out that his family doesn't have a home._ While lost in thought she hears a polite cough from someone in line behind her. She only knew one person who coughed like that. With a heavy heart she turns to face the music.

"Hi Kurt."

"Hi." Akward….

"Look, I am really sorry for believing all of the rumors and for saying what I said in class. I use to be your best friend but I turned on you with the rest of the Glee club like a pack of hungry dogs."

Kurt lets out a big sigh. "Yes, we were always quite ravenous for a juicy story, but this time it went too far. You Mercedes, and- and Finn? Of all the people I would have thought that you two would be the ones to believe me."

While she couldn't apologize for his brother, she could apologize for herself, "Kurt, I truly am sorry. I guess it was so easy because we haven't really talked or spent much time together since you left. I didn't want to hurt you, but I think somewhere inside, I did want to hurt you. Don't get me wrong, I am so happy that you found someone, but at the same time I'm not. I don't know; it's complicated. You know, misery loves company and all…" This year had really started to wear her down. She was tired of always being the odd sista' out. So far this year her only action was from a plate of golden tots. She was a diva, but it was starting to get a little pitiful.

Kurt could tell that Mercedes had a lot on her mind. Drawing this out would only cause them both more pain. "Look, I get it. We had declared that we were okay being alone, and like 3 seconds later I am falling for Blaine. That must have felt like a slap in the face, which was quickly followed by a punch in the stomach when I gave you up like kinda' like last season's shoes."

"Yeah, I thought I was your 'Dior scarf'."

Now it was Kurt's turn to feel bad. "Well it looks like we both have something to apologize for. For once, I just want all of the drama to end, so I am sorry for hurting your feelings when I left McKinley for Dalton. I understand what you are trying to say, even with some things still left unsaid, and I forgive you, I still love you, and I still want to be your friend. Can we just call it even?"

"Hell yes! I still love you too, and now that you are back I hope we can spend just a little more time together. I really have missed you."

Part two—Mercedes pulls up in front of the Evan's motel room.

As she approached the door she thought to herself, _Breathe girl, just breathe. You can do this. Even a diva can be a big enough person to admit when she had done somebody wrong. And you did Sam Evans wrong. _

She raised her fist and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Sam gave her a puzzled look. "Mercedes, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

Sam pulled the door open wider. "Come in, but you'll have to take a number. Just kidding, Finn and Rachel just left, and don't worry, they apologized for all of you."

They entered the room. "Guys, this is Mercedes, we are in Glee club together and she just stopped by to say hi." Sam's little brother and sister waived hello from the other side of the room. She gave them a weak smile.

Though the TV was blaring, Mercedes continued in a quiet voice. "I have to apologize to you myself. I am sorry and I wish I could take back what I said to you in class. I need you to understand that I was being stupid and selfish and it hurt you and Kurt in the process. I was being a total hypocrite. You remember what I said last week about how we are usually the ones _causing_ each other the most pain, yeah, clearly that was a bit of foreshadowing."

He gave her a lopsided grin. She paused, closed her eyes, and prayed for the strength to continue. She reopened her eyes and looked into Sam's. "I was being stupid because feeding into the gossip made me feel better about myself. I know, I know, how very un-Diva-like. My mom always said that only bitter mean girls have to put out someone else's light to make theirs shine brighter. I think that since Kurt left and he and I kept getting farther and farther apart, and prom inevitably keeps getting closer and closer, inside I have started to get a little bitter and maybe a little mean. That is really why I lashed out at you and Kurt. I don't want to cause you or him any pain. It doesn't help me feel any better. Of course now, my problems seem sooo trivial in comparison to what you are probably going through. I can just imagine how you feel, especially since I took in Quinn last year after she got kicked out of her house. It's no wonder she has been helping you. We all should have been helping you. I should have been helping you."

Sam let out the big breath that didn't even know he was holding. _This is exactly what I was hoping to avoid by swearing Quinn and Kurt to secrecy. I will die on the spot if next week Mr. Schue tries to throw together some kind of stupid Glee Club fund raiser for me._ "Though I gladly accept your apology, I don't want your pity or your charity."

Mercedes shook her head no and said, "That is not what I am trying to give you."

Sam cocked up one eyebrow and leaned in just a little too close for comfort and said, "Then what are you trying to give me?" _Umm, was I just flirting…where the hell did that come from?_

Without warning Mercedes thought, _a kiss. Umm, where the hell did that come from? _Stumbling slightly for her words, she continued, "Uhhh, pie?"

Sam was taken aback, and for the first time he noticed the container she was carrying in her hands. Sam's brows did a little wiggle, and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "Pie?"

"It's a Jones family tradition. After the 'I'm sorrys' are said, a little pie helps bring everyone back to the table and remind us that we are all still family. We call it Make-out, I mean Make-_up_, Make-UP Pie."

_OMG, again, umm where the hell did that come from? _She could feel the blush on her cheeks.

Sam chuckled. "So you come bearing Make-_UP_ Pie. Well, football season's over and I don't have to take my shirt off anymore for Glee Club, so yes, I can do a little pie." He gave her a quick wink, and she flashed him a sweet smile. Before she could see him blush he quickly turned and yelled, "Stevie, Stacy, Mercedes brought us pie!"

Mercedes inhaled her slice. She had no idea what was happening, but she had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Sam. Sam's smile, Sam's eyes, Sam with no shirt on. _Oh, hell to the no. I have gots to get out of here, NOW!_ "Bye guys, I hate to eat and run, but I have to get back. Sam thanks again. You can bring me the pie plate whenever you are done. I really owe you, so if there is ever anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask. I gotta' go. Bye." She flew to the door and was out before any of them could respond.

Sam caught her just before she got into her car, "Mercedes, thanks for stopping by." He continued with mock-seriousness, "Trust me, I can understand the 'pull of the dark side.' Just don't let it happen again."

Mercedes giggled. _Giggle? I don't really giggle, do I? _As she started her car Mercedes wondered, _since when did I start thinking about kissing Sam EVANS of all people? Not that he was bad looking or anything; I just never really looked before. _Sam thought that if her smile was sweet, then her giggle was beyond cute.

As Sam watched Mercedes drive away in her car, he thought about her little Freudian pie slip-up and turned the idea over in his mind. After consulting both 'heads' and his heart, the answer in the magic 8 ball was 'Cannot predict now'. _The jury is still out. Honestly I have never had a real conversation with Mercedes before last week. Maybe if we spent a little more time together I could get a more definitive answer? But how? What excuse could I use to get to know her better without rousing the rumor mill in the Glee club (which would ruin whatever could happen before it even had a chance)?_ Putting that quandary aside for later, Sam thought, _as for everything else, it took a lot of guts to do what she had done. Finn and Rachel came together and essentially said they didn't want him to quit Glee club, which although honest, had boiled down to 'don't risk our chance at nationals'. (Basically the kind of apology he expected from Finchel). Mercedes' apology just rang truer because she turned that honest eye she used on him last week, on herself. A diva who can dish it out, and share a slice of (super delicious) humble pie? Very noble_, and in his world that meant a lot.

Part 3—Brittany pulls Santana into an empty classroom after hearing her tell Jacob Ben Israel to vote 'Santofsky for prom king and queen'.

Santana starts, "Look Britt, I…"

Brittany cuts her off, "Don't talk, just listen."She paused and thought,_ You have said quite enough already_. She continued, "Just a few days ago you told me you found a song that really expressed how you felt about me. Well, now it's my turn, and I have a song for you. The ONLY reason I am not waiting to sing this to you in front of Glee club is because it's not from the assigned Rumors album and I actually have an A in Glee club that I want to keep."

Santana felt relieved_. Whew, I thought she was going to kill me for what I just did, again…What was I thinking, this is Brittany, she wouldn't hurt me. _She smiled a little, took a seat and waited for Brittany to begin.

Brittany starts to sing, "You took your coat off and stood in the rain, you're always crazy like that….."

_Oh shit. I am not going to cry. I am so tired of crying. _But the tears fell anyway.

"…This is my heart bleeding before you, this is me down on my knees, and these foolish games are tearing me apart, and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart. You're breaking my heart…"

More tears fell. _Stupid feelings._ Santana felt like the entire room went dark, just like when she was up on stage, except this time the spotlight wasn't her friend._ I wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole right now. I love her, but I am not ready for this. I am not brave and proud like Kurt. I am not strong like Brittany. I talk a good game, and I put up some pretty tough walls, but Brittany has the key to the castle doors and she knows it. _As the music continues to wash over her,_ s_he starts to slowly shake her head no._ I'm not ready._

"…Well, excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else, somebody who gave a damn,  
>somebody more like myself…"<p>

_Why is she doing this to me? She knows how I feel; she knows why I am doing what I am doing. _Santana wanted to crumble into a million pieces._ Why am I doing what I am doing? To beat Quinn? To be Quinn? _She shakes her head again._ No, I'm hiding. I'm not ready. Almost, but not quite. _It was a dangerous time, right before, because just before the surrender the battle was at its fiercest and casualties were mounting. First her friendship with Quinn, then her relationship with Sam, and now Brittany had been wounded by her.

"… You're breaking my heart." ('Foolish games' by Jewel)

As the song ended, Brittany walked over to Santana. Santana could feel more tears slide down her face. She was at a loss for words. _I wish she __had__ just punched me in the face. I think it would hurt a lot less. I am dying right now, and in the process breaking the heart of the one I love the most. What am I supposed to do?_ _I am not ready for this. I can't do this._ "I'm just not ready."_ Oh crap, did I say that last part out loud?_

Brittany smiled. "Britt, why are you smiling? You just told me that I am breaking your heart. And that you're not sure if I even care about you."

Brittany shook her head and replied, "I know you're not ready, and honestly I can wait. It's not easy going to be easy, but I don't think anything about this is easy. Besides, Love is patient." And with that Brittany quickly pulled Santana into a warm hug and kissed her tears away with sad lips, and just as quickly turned and left her alone in the room with her thoughts.


	3. Prom Queen

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Not the show, the characters, nada.

Chapter 3: S2, ep. 21 "Prom Queen"

**Introduction: This little 'between the scenes' takes place after prom has ended. Although I find it hard to believe that there were no after prom parties, the club did promise Mr. Schue they would lay off the alcohol until after Regionals. I think they all decided that their dream of winning was almost reality, and they could party after they win. **

The walk home with Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes.

The three of them walked arm in arm to Rachel's house with Sam in the middle. Rachel talked non-stop about the evening; even filling them in on her 'almost' fight with Quinn. Though it was filled with drama, they all agreed in the end, that this prom was awesome. They walked Rachel to her door and hugged her good-bye. Sam held out his arm for Mercedes as they retreated back down Rachel's driveway. As soon as Mercedes was sure that Rachel had closed the door _and the curtain_ she pulled away.

"Thank you for a wonderful night, but it is way past midnight, so you can stop now."

He was confused. "Stop what?" he asked.

Turning to look him in the eyes while they walked, she continued, "Although she would never admit it, I am going to ask you straight up if Rachel told you what I said about …the 'prom experience'. Tonight was good, but I find it too hard to believe that it was actually 'real'. I think you owe me that."

Sam could see a flicker of hope flash across her eyes. He didn't expect her to be this direct. He wanted to answer her truthfully, but he needed time to choose his words carefully or risk hurting her feelings. This was not his forte. All he could think was an endless loop of, _I am not good at this, but I can't screw this up. _He looked away and sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair.

Mercedes huffed, "I knew it." Then she breathed deeply and continued, "Look, I don't blame you Sam; you are actually a very nice guy, a total gentleman tonight. I really did have a fun time, and somehow I owe it all to _Rachel?_ In her own twisted little way I know she cares. I still don't understand why she even bothered to invite me to the prom on a budget to begin with. I mean, I guess it all worked out since Jesse St. Jerk came back into the picture, but I can't quite figure out how I got pulled in with you two to begin with."

Sam stopped walking and grabbed Mercedes hand before she could continue. _Alright, here goes. _"Yes, you're right Rachel did talk to me, but only because she realized that if she just left it up to me, I probably would have screwed it all up somehow. She really wanted to max out her prom time with Jesse and that would only work if I maxed out my prom time with you." He frowned, hoping she understood what he was trying to say.

Mercedes looked crestfallen. _That's what I thought. _Then she quickly pulled up her walls, took back her hand, and put on her 'hell to the no' face. "Well, like I said thanks, but I don't want your pity or your charity."

Hearing his own words flung back at him stung. "Mercedes, I agreed to go to prom because I was really flattered that you had the guts to ask me, especially after what happened in class." Mercedes just kept walking away rolling her eyes. Clearly she didn't believe a word he said. "You need to hear the _whole story_, and trust me when I say Rachel needed you more than you needed her. Sure on some level she was being nice, but Rachel needed you to ask because I had already shot her down."

That stopped Mercedes in her tracks. She slowly turned back around to face Sam and gave him an arched eyebrow and small nod to continue. She wanted to look him in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Sam continued, "She didn't tell you? Why does that not surprise me? She asked me out weeks ago, but I told her no because she just wasn't my type. Mercedes I don't do pity dates or charity dates. I said yes because I wanted to go and surprisingly Rachel's prom on a budget idea helped make it happen."

As Sam continued, Mercedes tried to quash a thought that floated up from her stomach like a butterfly, _Is he trying to say that I am his type?_ _Is he trying to say that he really wanted to go with Me?_

Sam continued, "I give you my word, which frankly is all I have, that although Rachel practically offered to write me a script for prom night, every word I said was my own, and I truly meant every single thing. I am not the kind of guy to lead someone on. I have recently been thinking that I really _really _want to be friends with you, and tonight just confirmed that. Ever since you came to apologize to me at the motel I have been trying to figure out a way to get to know you better. It kinda' kills me that it took me almost the entire school year to realize that you're pretty awesome. But you know, I'm dyslexic, so sometimes it takes me a little while to put all of the pieces together." Mercedes shook her head and smiled, Sam smiled back, and it was Sam's turn to quash a though that made his heart skip a beat, _not sweet, gorgeous,_ _she has a gorgeous smile. If she looked like that more often maybe I would have really seen her sooner._ _Well I See you now Mercedes,_ "Oel ngati kameie." _Oh crap, did I just speak Na'vi out loud to Mercedes. Santana's words echoed through his mind, '…m__ake no mistake, every time you open your humongous mouth to do an impression or moisten an enormous stamp for a lazy giant, you take one step closer to everyone seeing that you are actually a dork..__.'. _He quickly turned away as a blush crept up his face. In his head Santana's voice droned on, _'You're as dumb as a wet bag of hair'_. He heard a light chuckle as Mercedes started walking._ Great, I blew it. _

"I See you too, Sam. Come on, my house is just around the corner."

Sam didn't say a word. He just turned around and walked on in stunned silence as the world as he knew it came crashing down. _How the hell had I missed this? She had now quoted two of his favorite lines from two of his favorite movies. Sure they were often quoted, but still she got it without any explanation or translation necessary. She certainly enjoyed his sweet dance moves. I'm pretty sure she was laughing because she was having fun and not to poke fun (besides, she did the robot too!) AND she talks to me like she genuinely wants to hear an answer. Both Quinn and Santana never really listened to me because I can be a bit of a dork, and the only thing that seemed to fix it was if I just didn't talk. That way I couldn't do some impression or speak in a made-up alien language. All Quinn wanted to talk about was the prom royalty master plan, and well, although we only dated for like a minute Santana just wanted to make out. Talking wasn't too high on her priority list._

While the world reformed itself around him, somehow his feet still managed to carry him to Mercedes front door, and during that time he had also failed to notice she slipped her arm back into his.

She leaned in and whispered, "Thanks Sam. I'm glad I got my 'princess' moment."

"It was my pleasure." _Though princess may be a bit of an understatement. Divas are not princesses, divas are queens. _

As he leaned in to give her a hug and kiss, the front door opened. He could see her father standing there mentally polishing his shot gun. Mercedes caught the look too, and hesitated. She smiled again that gorgeous smile and blushed.

"Good night Sam."

"Good night Mercedes. I will see you on Monday."

Sam turned to walk back to the motel. He didn't notice Mercedes watching him from her bedroom window. So he didn't know that when he jumped up into the air and kicked his heels together that it made her smile that gorgeous smile one more time.


	4. Funeral

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Not the show, the characters, nada.

Chapter 4: S2, ep. 22 "Funeral"

**Introduction: This little 'between the scenes' take place after Finn broke up with Quinn. Sure Quinn was upset, but she still had other options. She is nothing if not resourceful. However, something changed between the break-up and that last glee club before Regionals, something that had her hell bent on revenge. **

In the parking lot outside of the church—

Quinn's eyes quickly scanned the crowd of mourners for that characteristic mop of blond hair. She found her target and zeroed in, willing up more tears as she approached. Sam could see her coming. As she got closer he could see that she was crying and seemed genuinely upset. _I didn't realize that she was so close to Sue's sister, but I since she was a cheerio, maybe they all knew about Gene and were her friends? _As he thought that last thought, she stopped directly in front of him. She sniffled and held out her arms, silently asking for a hug. Sam had no qualms about giving a friend in need a hug, and quickly closed the distance between them wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't know that you and Gene were so close. I'm really sorry for your loss."

"I didn't really know Gene…"

Sam was confused. He broke the hug and pulled back, asking, "Then why are you still crying?"

Quinn let out a deep breath, "I am crying because I realize that I was stupid for ever letting you go without a fight. Sam, Finn and I are done, for good. I am crying because I am pretty sure that you would never take me back after what I did to you."

As she talked Sam looked around uncomfortably and thought, _Oh God. That was not the answer I expected. She broke up with Finn? Unlikely, at this point in their relationship, I think Finn probably dumped her. Personally it was pretty obvious even to him that Finn was way more interested in Rachel at the moment than Quinn. Adding Jesse to the mix only intensified it. I suppose now she thinks that she can crawl back to me? _

Quinn continued saying, "I know at this point I am like used goods," while thinking _but that didn't keep you from Santana, so…_she continued, "but I think I have learned my lesson now. I feel like during my quest for the crown I lost pretty much all of my friends, except for you. We actually got closer since I started helping you out. Would it be that hard to go from friends back to boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sam started to think about what Quinn had just said. Thinking out loud he said, "Hear me out, and let me finish before you respond so I don't forget what I have to say. Regarding Number 1- that I would never take you back, correct." Quinn's eyes went wide and she let another series of tears fall, but she let him continue. Steeling himself against more emotional theatrics, Sam continued, "Number 2- you're used goods, I'm not touching that one with a ten foot pole. You may not believe it, but I am not that stupid and more importantly, I am not one to judge." thinking,_ did she want him to feel sorry and date her out of pity? _Ticking another number off on his fingers he continued,"Number 3- lost all your friends, yeah, I can see how you may feel that way, but maybe they are more alienated, hurt, and feeling used, but not lost forever. And especially not when everyone in glee club practically lives in each other's pockets, everyone will come around given time. As for number 4- we are closer, but I prefer you as a friend. I know you helped me out because you cared, since you and Finn were firmly together when it all started. There was no hidden agenda. In fact, I think I like that Quinn even better than the one I dated." He paused, wondering if she was trying to get him to date her out of guilt. Deciding that either way it didn't matter, he continued, "However, and this part brings us around finally to number 5, although we are closer friends, it is mostly because you were helping me and keeping my secret. Secrets always bring people closer. You know, I am also a lot closer to Kurt than I was before too, but I don't want to date him anymore than I want to date you. I don't have any more painful secrets for you to keep." And then his eye caught Mercedes, who although involved in a conversation with Kurt across the parking lot, was watching him and Quinn out of the corner of her eye. She flashed him one little smile. He sent her his signature lopsided grin. Yes it would be hard to go back to being a couple again with Quinn; he still had secrets, but unlike before they were not shrouded in shame or fear.

Quinn could feel the storm building inside. It took everything in her power not to lose it and slap that damn smirk off his face. _Just who the hell did he think he was? Did he just compare me to Kurt? _"What the hell are you smiling about? Does the fact that I am now the one begging you for a chance make you feel good?" She got closer, but it was not a good thing.

Sam looked down at her with a lost look on his face. He raked his hand through his hair and began to blush. _Oops, I totally forgot that I was talking to Quinn._ Taking a step back and putting his hands up in his defense, he continued,"No, no, no, not at all. I… I was j-just thinking about something else for a second and got distracted. Come on Quinn, you know me better than that. I don't take joy in causing or seeing other people in pain. Well that's not _entirely_ true. I am pretty sure that was at least 80% of the reason I started dating Santana at all, but in the end it didn't feel so good. And I only did that because I was hurting too."

_What was he babbling about?_ "Distracted? Try again. I know that look Sam Evans. I saw that look everyday for weeks. Who is it? Is she here? Because as far as I am concerned the only thing that would keep you from taking me up on my offer is that you are into someone else." And with that she narrowed her gaze on him like a heat seeking missile.

Sam started to wilt. Suddenly Quinn's eyes were darting around the parking lot scanning the faces of everyone left. There were still plenty of people left who had attended the service. Some she knew, and some girls she had never seen before. It was impossible to know who he was looking at earlier. With that thought, she turned her gaze back to Sam, "Okay, I see how it is. Just "friends", is it? Well, we'll see how long you can convince yourself that you are really over me. And, since you are my "friend" I guess you should be prepared to get alienated, hurt, and used just like everyone else. But don't worry; I have to hurt Finn first before I come after you." And with that she spun on her heel and stalked off.

_So much for lessons learned. Well, I guess that answered one question, Finn definitely broke up with her. And in a way it answers another, he was definitely over Quinn. He couldn't bring himself to like someone romantically who so easily sought out the destruction of others, especially her friends. _Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He thought it was Quinn coming back for round two, so as he turned around he said, "Quinn, I'm sorry, but you need to accept the fact that I will never take you back."

Mercedes fought hard to hide the shock on her face. Sam was now facing her with the most embarrassed look on his face. She gave him a smile and for her trouble, got one in return. She arched her eyebrow and said, "I must admit that although that is good to know, I just wanted to know if you needed a ride home?"

"Sure, that would be good."


	5. New York

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Not the show, the characters, nada.

Chapter 5: S2, ep. 23 "New York"

**Introduction: These little 'between the scenes' snippets all occur at various times during the season 2 finale. This installment consists of four parts. Part 1 involves Sam/Mercedes and the group, Part 2 involves Brittany, Santana, and Quinn, Part 3 involves Mercedes and Sam, and finally part 4 involves Brittany and Santana. **

**Part 1: This is just a fun little way to explain how everyone got rearranged when Mr. Schue first left the kids alone in the hotel room to write their songs. When the scene first cuts to commercial, Mercedes is with Tina on one bed, but when it comes back on and Brittany, Kurt, and Puck perform 'My Cup' (which I loooved!), she is sitting at the foot of the other bed beside Sam in Quinn's vacated seat. **

**Subtitle: A simple game of Chess…a move to capture his queen**

From his spot on the bed Sam had the perfect vantage point to stare at Mercedes without being too obvious. Unfortunately, he was lying right behind one Ms. Quinn Fabray. She kept throwing daggers with her eyes at him, Finn, and even Puck. After what seemed like forever, she got up to use the rest room. He turned his head and shot Mercedes a little eye wiggle. She just rolled her eyes at him and continued talking to Tina. This was not going to work. He wanted to be near her. Not to fool around or anything (they didn't do that… yet). He was just so nervous that they weren't going to finish writing a good song in time for the competition, and she could help with that. They had been spending more time together since prom, and he discovered that she was really good at calming him down and helping not worry as much about all of the things that he had on his mind. He likened his current predicament to a really complicated game of chess. That's right, chess. He gave Mercedes another look. This time she and Tina both got up. Apparently Tina wanted to sit with Mike. Mercedes went to look out of the window. Others got up and stretched. He jumped off of the bed and started pacing quickly back and forth. He glanced over at Brittany, Kurt, and Puck, now huddled in a corner working on what he hoped would be a great number for Regionals. Quinn returned from the restroom and went to stand with Mercedes. Everyone else was looking at him like he was crazy. Well, he felt as if he was going bananas, so he went with it, grabbed two handfuls of his hair, and let out his best angry Chewbacca yell. Mercedes lost it, laughing hysterically and flopping down on the bed (conveniently into the spot Quinn had vacated earlier). _Check. _Everyone else just continued to stare.

Santana was the first to speak. "What the hell was that you big lipped freak?"

He smiled, faced her and said, "Chewbacca….you know from Star Wars…?" Mercedes laughter continued to ring in his ears. It helped him fend off the insult.

"Chewbacca, what kind of man is named Chewbacca?" She snickered and said, "This is exactly why you are still single after I dumped your sorry ass."

He slowly spun and looked everyone in the face. Quinn still looked hurt, but a little victorious. Mercedes stopped laughing and sat up, looking confused and a little hurt too. Everyone else was waiting to see how he would respond to Santana now that they weren't dating. Suddenly Sam had his cell phone in his hand. Everyone could hear a faint humming. "You're right Santana, man it is, and you", he started to swing his phone through the air (zchoom), "absolutely" (zchoom, zchoom) "slay me". With that he turned his light-saber phone on himself and fell dramatically on the bed as if struck down. He landed squarely across Mercedes lap. _Check._

"Bravo!" yelled Kurt. Even Santana felt a little smile float across her face as the fall pulled Sam's shirt up, revealing a bit of abs to the room. However, abs or no abs, Trouty Mouth was going down. "Those abs, hot though they may be, are not enough to hide the dork that lives inside your giant gaping maw".

Sam didn't hear her. He was too busy looking up into the still shocked face of Mercedes Jones. Mercedes realized everyone was looking at them, waiting for Sam to say something, but he had that goofy lost look on his face that told her he wasn't going to say a mumblin' word. She pulled on a 'hell to the no' face, looked around quickly and said, "Excuse me, do I look like a pillow? Move now and your injuries will be minor."

Sam, who had been waiting for her to say something, smiled, did an exaggerated yawn, during which he pulled his shirt up even farther. Mercedes fought to keep up the divatude. Sam wiggled his eyebrows at her, and in his best Austin Powers' voice, loudly responded, "Why baby, do I make you horny?"

The entire room exploded into peals of laughter. Mercedes did end up hitting Sam with an actual pillow, but instead of running away, he just sat up beside her and laughed even harder. _Check Mate._ Even Santana laughed, though she still called him a dork before sitting down again. Sam glanced over at Quinn and was surprised to see that she had turned back around to look out of the window.

Quinn couldn't believe it. Like she said before, she knew that look. _Sam liked Mercedes? When did that happen? _She thought about it as the laughter echoed in the room. _Prom, it had to have been prom. _She sighed heavily. Although she and Mercedes weren't as close as they were last year, she really owed her a lot. She knew first hand that Sam was a good guy who could really make her happy. Mercedes deserved to be happy. Of course she couldn't help but think that so did she. Shaking her head and smiling a bit, she turned back around just as Brittany called for everyone's attention.

**Part 2: So how did Quinn go from a "woman scorned" to "new hair, new attitude"? This little installment takes place just after Quinn confesses her unhappiness to Brittany and Santana. **

As the Brittany, Santana, and Quinn entered the bathroom, and all three took a good look in the mirror. Quinn turned to the other girls, "A haircut?"

"Yup, Santana gave me a little trim after I broke up with Artie and it seemed to do the trick. Well, that and the fact that I am totally awesome. Of course, you can wash your own hair and you get to keep most of your clothes on. But we all get to sing, that's the best part." Then she blushed and looked at Santana, and added, "Well, one of the best parts."

Quinn looked a little panicked and started to reconsider. Santana spoke up, "What Brittany means is that you need to wash your hair first before we can cut it. We can wear our bathing suits in the shower while we shampoo. Don't worry, we have time. Nothing else is really going on right now anyway."

_Okay, I can do this; we all have showered before after cheerios practice._ She stepped into the shower with Santana and Brittany. As Santana passed out the shampoo, Brittany started to sing, "I'm gonna' wash that man right out of my hair, I'm gonna' wash that man right out of my hair, and send him on his way…" (from the musical South Pacific)

Santana joined in, and finally Quinn added her voice, as all three girls started to sing the song as a round. By the end of the third round, Quinn started to feel better. Sure it was strange being in the small shower with two other girls, but they filled a hole in her heart that she didn't realize was there. Suddenly she started crying. Brittany and Santana pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, we used to be better friends and I have been such a bitch lately."

Santana said, "Girl, tell me about it, so out of character for you!" They all laughed. "Truth be told, I have been just as bad, and I'm sorry too. Friends?"

"Friends."

Part 3: This installment focuses on how Sam and Mercedes take their relationship past friendship into new more uncharted territory. It takes place after Santana goes all Lima Heights Adjacent on Rachel in the hotel room.

Subtitle: Something More…

_This sucks. I have had enough drama for one night, I'm out._ Mercedes quietly slipped out of the room. Sam saw her leave, and after he was sure that Puck and Laruen had Santana cornered he left to go and find her.

_She could be anywhere. How am I supposed to know where to look? _He ran outside looking frantically around. He didn't see her anywhere. Then he heard, "Hi Sam, are you okay? Did Santana finally get to Rachel?"

Startled he turned and said, "Mercedes I didn't see you standing there. No, everything is under control upstairs. I came out here to find you…to make sure that you are okay."

She chuckled and said, "If I'd a been a snake, I would have bit you"

He flashed her a smile. "So, how are feeling?"

"Right after we found out that we didn't place I was feeling pretty bad. I mean, we worked so hard to get here, and we let it slip through our fingers. As much as I can't stand Rachel sometimes, I can't blame her or Finn. I have to be _real_. We just weren't as prepared as we should have been. I mean, we didn't even have songs until just before the competition. To still place 12th means that if we do next year, what we should have done this year, we will kill it. I'm hurting, but I can't seem to let it take me too far down. It's like my spirit should be completely crushed, but instead of crumbling down, each piece that falls flutters back up."

"I think I know what you mean. I mean, I'm just a poor boy from Tennessee, and I'm in New York of all places. It's hard to stay down when there is so much life from this city around you." Sam paused and thought, _no, I have to be real, too._ "Actually Mercedes, that's a lie. What I meant to say is that it's hard to stay down around you. We will never know if that kiss cost us a spot in the top ten or not, but part of me is okay with Finn taking the chance."

Mercedes blushed and lowered her eyes to the ground. A few more spirit butterflies floated up and fluttered in her stomach.

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her in close. "I have a song that I would like to sing to you. I just need to run up and grab my guitar. Please wait for me, I promise I will be right back."

"I'll be right here." He kissed her hand before he let go and sprinted back into the hotel. As soon as he was out of sight Mercedes gave herself a little hug and squealed. _Where did that come from? I don't squeal, do I? Maybe I do now. I wonder what else I will find hiding inside that I didn't know was there? I feel like I could fly. Sam Evans, who knew? No one could have seen this coming. This is it right? This is actually going to happen, for real this time. I know he's not gay like Kurt, I know he's not using me like Puck, I know he's over Quinn, and I know he was never really into Santana…I mean this has to be it right? Of course he did kiss me on the hand, which is a very friendly gesture. Maybe he just wants to be friends? No. I am not going to talk myself out of this. It's time to diva-up. Have I just been fronting this whole time, or do I really think that I got it goin' on, and that Sam Evans thinks he can handle this. Can I handle this? Shine, who am I trying to kid, it's about __**damn**__ time. _She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Sam standing there with his guitar, flushed in the face, like he took the stairs.

As they walked to the park he started to strum on his guitar and sing,

"I don't know but  
>I think I may be<br>Fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should  
>Keep this to myself<br>Waiting 'til I  
>Know you better…."<p>

Mercedes smiled. Though she tried hard not to, every time she heard this song lately she thought of Sam…that next verse had her reliving prom night all over again. She couldn't help but join in, turning his serenade into their first duet.

"As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>And we start to dance<br>All around us  
>I see nobody<br>Here in silence  
>It's just you and me….I'm fallin' for you" (Colbie Caillat 'Fallin' for you')<p>

Mercedes didn't think she could have smiled any wider, but she somehow she managed to. Before she could respond, Sam dropped to one knee and took her hand once more. "Mercedes Jones, I really like you a lot, and I think you like me too. Earlier today I told Finn that he should go for it with Rachel, and that if I wasn't homeless I would do the same. Well, that 'superman' kiss inspired me to take a chance." He took a deep breath and let it out before he continued, "Look Mercedes, I really want to be your boyfriend, but I don't have much right now, so I can't really treat you to relationship a diva like you truly deserves. As far as "stuff" goes, right now I can't give you more than free dances, free serenades, and free pizza. But, I am a man of my word, and I promise you that I won't use you, intentionally hurt you, or cheat on you. I can promise that I will be slow to anger and quick to forgive. I can also throw in as many free kisses, hugs, cuddles, smiles, laughs, and ummm, how shall I say this, "physical whatever else you wants" as you can handle." He leaned in closer and whispered against her lips, "So what do you say?"

Mercedes closed the remaining distance between them. Sam Evans may have a large mouth, but her lips were a full matching set. When the kiss broke, she thought _fireworks, no, atomic bomb._ It was soft, sweet, perfect and her first. It was the kind of kiss that made the world stand still, freezing even shadows in their place. When time resumed she saw that Sam was still there, chewing on his bottom lip waiting for her answer. She answered simply, "Yes." Sam leaned in for another kiss. Again, once time resumed, Mercedes said, "I may be a diva, but all true divas know that the best things in life are free." Sam gave her a puzzled look. He had heard the phrase before, but he had no idea why all divas would know it. Mercedes giggled and said, "Think duet, Janet Jackson and Luther Vandross, circa' 1992." Then she smiled that gorgeous smile and proceeded to sing him the chorus, "The best things in life are free. Now that I've discovered, what you mean to me. The best things in life are free. Now that we've got each other; the best things in life are free."

As they walked back to the hotel, Mercedes looked at Sam and thought, _boyfriend. I'm with my boyfriend. _Her thoughts roused a song from her heart and shesang to let him know just how she felt. (Mariah Carey's Fantasy).

Before going back up to their rooms Mercedes and Sam turn to each other to say one last thing. Mercedes says, "Look, can we keep this on the DL for a little while?" at the same time Sam says, "I don't think we should tell anyone about this yet."

Again, without missing a beat the double-speak continues. Mercedes says, "Why do you want to keep us a secret? Are you ashamed of me and all of this diva-goodness?" at the same time Sam asks, "Why do you want to keep us a secret? Are you sure this has nothing to do with me being homeless?" Both answer again at the same time, "No, that's not it." "Then what is it?"

Finally Sam covers his mouth and gestures for Mercedes to continue, and after a few false starts, Mercedes says, "You and I both know that all of the drama in glee club sucks the life out of most relationships before they even get a chance to start. This is all new to me. I really want a chance to enjoy it before everyone else joins in."

Looking relieved, Sam replies, "I couldn't have said it better myself. Whew, I was actually worried there for a second."

Mercedes giggled again, and hit him on the arm. "Lord man, we just got started, don't scare me like that!"

They both entered the elevator laughing.

Part 4: This last one is just for fun. So many people commented on Brittany's bangs in the scene between her and Santana at the end of the episode that I just had to write a little something up to explain it.

Subtitle: Do you believe in magic…combs?

After all that mushy stuff was behind them, and their hug was over, Santana just couldn't seem to stop a giggle from bubbling up.

"What's so funny?"

Still giggling, Santana replies, "Britt, Regionals are over so you can stop using the magic comb I gave you for good luck. Sweetie, your bangs still haven't stopped dancing!"


	6. Night of Neglect

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing. Not the show, the characters, the music, nada.**

**Chapter 6: S2, ep. 17 "Night of Neglect" **

* * *

><p><strong>Background: Out of order yes, do I care, no. My super-short take on what really brought out the crazy diva in Mercedes for the Night of Neglect. <strong>

**Introduction: Lauren got Mercedes wondering if it was finally her chance, her chance to shine, her chance to have the big closing number, and maybe just maybe her chance with the new guy who had caught her eye, and Rachel is the one who got her back on the right track. **

* * *

><p>As the last gleek heads out of the green room, Mercedes looks at herself in the mirror, giving herself a final onceover and a much needed pep-talk. Taking a deep breath she thinks, <em>Let's face it. I never get leads or solos, so this may be my only chance to show everyone (and him) that I deserve a chance.<em> _I cannot believe that I thought that being a difficult demanding pain in the you-know-what would get me respect. God, I hate to admit it, but Rachel is right. I need to do what I do best, and tonight I am going to do it better than I ever have before. _Standing up to take off her raincoat, she turns to look at her outfit in the full length mirror. She may not look like Barbie or be built like a Latin bombshell, but as she runs her hands over the curves she owns that make the other girls secretly jealous she smiles and thinks, _I look good, damn good._

It isn't until she hears someone quietly clearing their throat behind her that she realizes that a certain set of bright green eyes had been following her hands over all of those curves too. "Mer—Mercedes, uh, are you ready?" He shifts a bit on his feet, feeling like he accidentally intruded on a private moment. "Since I—I have to announce you to the audience and all, I was just…Umm, and everyone's out there waiting in the audience, well not qui—oh…never mind." He hopes that his super wide megawatt smile erases that moment of verbal vomit.

She gives him a gorgeous smile of her own in return, still a bit too nervous to laugh outright. Looking him in the eye, she says in a quiet voice that is full of resolve, "Yes, I—I think I am ready." Unable to keep himself from smiling back, in true Southern gentleman style, he offers her his arm. Rather than loop her arm in his, she lays one tentative hand on his forearm and walks with him to her starting position at the microphone behind the curtain.

As Sam leaves her side to make his announcement, Mercedes frantically tries to will away the tingles now working their way up her 'I just touched Sam' hand threatening to spread to the rest of her body. Thinking she still looks a little nervous, he gives her a little thumbs-up before disappearing entirely behind the other side of the curtain. Sam thinks, _She looks nice. She should definitely smile like that more often. _Still smiling, Sam says, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Mercedes Jones." Sam's rich deep voice hits Mercedes' ears as the curtain begins to open, setting off a fresh wave of butterflies in her stomach. She gives him the barest of looks as he quickly makes his way off of the stage and into the audience, coming to rest _next to Santana._

_This is it._ She says a quick silent prayer, and opens her mouth singing, "Ain't no way, for me to love you, if you won't let me." All of the gleeks sit up a little straighter in their seats after the opening line. Mercedes Jones is putting it all on the line with this one.

Puck and Lauren exchange a quick knowing glance out of the corner of their eyes. Smiling, Lauren turns her full attention back to Mercedes. Puck sees the song as more than just Ms. Mercedes Jones' way of subtly throwing down the gauntlet. He knows she is also showing everyone a rare glimpse into her heart too. He starts to look around discretely trying to figure out who she is really singing to. He quickly dismisses himself, Mike, and Artie. Yeah, Mercy and Artie's voices were married in every duet, but that's was it. He'd had his chance and blew it, and Mercy and Tina were real friends; she'd never do that to her girl. Finn? Nah, maybe before when she and Kurt were still friends, but not anymore. That only left one guy.

"Oh, it ain't no way, for me to give you all you need, if you won't let me give all of me."

She thinks, _I have finally grown tired of selling myself short, and now it's time for everyone else to stop it too. Rachel was right. I never thought I deserved it, but not anymore. I'm not holding back this time._

"I know that a woman's duty is to help and love a man, and that's the way it was planned. Oh, but how can I, how can I, how can I, give you all the things I can, if you're tying both of my hands?"

She can't do anything for Sam Evans if he never sees her. She is singing: Look at me, all of me and say yes to a possibility. That's all she wants; a fair chance.

"Oh, it ain't no way. It ain't no way. It just ain't no way, baby. Ain't no way baby. It ain't no way for me to love you, if you won't let me."

Having made up his mind, Puck gives Sam a long hard look before turning back to focus on Mercedes. He doesn't want Sam to see the tears forming in his eyes. Sam just gives him a baffled glance, confusion clear on his trouty mouth.

"Stop trying to be someone you're not. How cold and cruel is a man who paid too much for what he got?"

She thinks, _I see you and what you're doing Sam Evans, and I know you're only with Santana to hurt Quinn. The price for revenge will get your heart broken a second time. With Santana there just ain't no other way. But…_"And if you need me to love you, say, say you do. Oh, then baby, baby, baby don't you know that I need you."

She can feel something deep down inside, long locked away, buried far behind all of the walls she has built around her heart, just trembling to get out. She can feel all of the pain, of being ignored, left behind, brushed aside, taken for granted, unappreciated, but she can see light peeking through. Tonight she is letting herself out, her true self. This little glimpse reaches out and touches every single person in the audience, and it starts to scare one person standing stage-left.

"Oh, Oh, it ain't no way. I'll tell you that it ain't no way, it ain't no way, it ain't no way, baby, no."

Looking over and catching little glimpses from Brittany too, Sam thinks, _What the heck are they looking at, the show is most definitely down there. It's not like she's pointing at me. She's just pointing out for effect. Why would she point at me? I barely even know her, right?_ Settling down farther into his seat, he puts his arm around Santana, who is so captivated by the performance that instead of giving him a dirty look for trying to show affection, she allows it.

"It just ain't no way. It sure ain't no way. It ain't no way for me to love you, if you won't let me."

Evan as Rachel stands there, listening to the last notes die out and to Mercedes' well deserved applause, she knows that she is not going to get to sing after all. Glancing at the audience, she wonders just who is the lucky guy?

…

"…That was the closing number."

As she hugs Rachel, Mercedes can't help but smile even wider as she thinks, _Did you see who was on his feet first?"_

…

And just as quickly as she let it all out, she pulls it back in and locks it down tight. Maybe it's just a crush, maybe it could be more. Right now Mercedes is proud that she took her chance, got her closing number, and sang her song (to Sam), but he is with Santana. Too bad it was all in vain. Sure, she showed everyone that she is a vocal force to be reckoned with, and that earns her some much needed respect (for about four episodes anyway), but poor Sam really didn't get it. Not that you can blame him, he honestly doesn't know Mercedes well enough yet to understand that she never just sings a song like that for nothing. No, he's going to need a bit more before he hears the song in her heart just for him.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

Alrighty, one of two down. Isis, just hold your horses. 'You Don't Know My Name' will be in the next one, Funeral Re-visited.

Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Funeral Revisited

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing. Not the show, the characters, the music, nada.**

**Chapter 7: S2, ep. 21 "Funeral (Revisited)" **

**Background (sorry it's long and ranty): I am still not sure if I am going to sit down and take Glee out of DVR hiatus. I have seen about 8 minutes of each of the S3 1-3 episodes so far. As I wrote CH 32 'Let's Hug It Out' for the Summer in LA story, I found myself getting angry all over again at Jesse. Yes, he's there to antagonize and tear down the ND (and to pump Rachel up even more), but why out of all of the things he could say to Mercedes did it have to be that she was lazy? I thought it was so insulting to her character. Just because they never show ANY character other than Rachel preparing for a performance, doesn't mean that they don't all take it seriously. I realize they often go for the easy mark on the show, so calling the large black girl loud and lazy should have come as no surprise…but it did, and I'm still pissed about it. You wait until a week before Nationals to choose your leads, you have no set list, and when in NY you aren't even there to keep them focused? Twelfth place was a gift. Nothing happens for the stoopid superman kiss, but all of a sudden you grow a little backbone and start doling out hard truths in S3? IF anyone on the show is lazy, unfocused, and possessing a wavering loyalty to the ND it's their almost completely inept leader Mr. Schuester. No spoilers, but the small bit I saw in the approximate middle of 3x3 got me even angrier. It's so ridiculous that fanfiction with all of its zaniness seems more and more plausible. **

**I think I am on a teeny-tiny soap box with this one. Here is my small take on Mercedes' audition in the Funeral episode. **

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: There is a reason that the Otis Redding number wasn't really 'practiced'. There is a reason that by the funeral Thursday afternoon Sam has made up his mind about his feelings for Mercedes. Four small parts, each representing one day leading up to auditions. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Monday<strong>

Rolling his eyes, Sam thinks, _Finn is with Quinn, but he's still thinking about Rachel. _Aloud he says, "Normally I'd agree with you Finn, but this is the big time. I think we should listen to Jesse." To be honest Finn is right, the New Directions are not about competition amongst themselves as a group, but this could be Mercedes' chance at an outright competition lead. _It's true that Jesse may only care about Rachel, but I still have faith in Mr. Schue. _

Seeing this as her big opportunity, Rachel looks at Jesse and smiles. Seeing this as Mercedes' big opportunity, Sam shoots a shy smile across the room at his new _friend_. Finn isn't sure where to look anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two: Tuesday<strong>

Of all of things that completely, totally suck about living in a one room motel with his family, Sam misses the simple pleasure of a long hot shower the most. With all of them living in each other's pockets, Sam is lucky if there is even hot water left by the time the tiny stall becomes available to him. Some mornings he leaves early, choosing instead to take a long relaxing shower before school.

Mercedes Jones woke up early that morning too. And as she drives to school, she sees a figure jogging along the side of the road that, well to be quite honest looks so good from the back that she almost didn't want to stop and offer him a ride. Of course she stops, pulling up alongside Sam, saying, "Hey Sam!"

He's so startled that he almost runs off of the road, laughing at himself. Walking over to her now stopped car he looks into the window and says, "Hi Mercedes. Isn't it a little early for you?" Ms. Jones is a notorious _non-morning_ person.

"Maybe, but I have my reasons. Do you want a ride to school?"

Sam's first inclination is to say no. He hasn't showered, he's starting to sweat from the jog, and he's pretty sure he looks pretty bad too. Not exactly the impression he wants to give Mercedes, but, as he looks over at her expectant face, he finds it hard to decline. "Okay, but I'm warning you…" indicating his body with a wave of his hand, "…that this may not be entirely pleasant."

Smiling that gorgeous smile of hers, and laughing heartily, she says, "Evans, get in the car." Very quietly to herself she thinks that he just smells like Sam, and that she kinda' liked it.

…

Once at school Sam makes a beeline for the locker room while Mercedes heads off to the choir practice room, narrowly missing Rachel, who was on her way out. Hanging back until she is sure the other girl is gone; Mercedes quietly slips into the room to discuss a practice time with Brad for the auditions on Thursday.

…

Even thought the glee club knows about Sam's situation, he still avoids the other gleeks at lunch. Not quite having enough was something that he could almost ignore all day, but for some reason it was nearly impossible to dismiss at lunch time. Maybe it had something to do with what he has to eat, or watching Finn go through lunch for three; whatever it was, Sam spends lunch eating and reading comics from the library on the bleachers or in the upper level of the auditorium. Inexplicably that day he gravitates towards the auditorium, and that is when he hears singing.

"… Cause not a lotta guys are worth my time; Ooo baby, baby, baby; It's gettin kind of crazy; Cause you are takin over my mind; And it feels like oooooo; But you don't know my name; And I swear it feels like ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo; You don't know my name; (round and round and round we go, will you ever know)"

Sam can see Mercedes on the stage with Brad and some of the students from the jazz band. He quietly takes a seat and unwraps his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He raises it up to his mouth for a bite as he listens to Mercedes sing, "…Oh baby baby baby; I see us on our first date; You're doin everything that makes me smile…"

Hearing her voice makes him smile. To himself he thinks about prom, but in his head it's just him and Mercedes, and it's like their first real date. For a few hours she made him forget about all of the stuff going wrong in his life. He hadn't smiled or laughed so hard, or honestly had that much fun in ages. In the few weeks since, he's been trying to spend as much time with her as possible. She didn't just make him feel good at prom, any time he got to spend with her makes him forget just a little bit.

The song swirls up from the stage to Sam's ears, the lyrics lighting them on fire with an all too ready blush. "And when we had our first kiss; It happened on a Thursday; Ooooo it set my soul on fire; Ooo baby baby baby; I can't wait for the first time; My imagination's runnin wild; It feels like ooooo; You don't know my name"

_Oh God, why am I blushing? She's just my friend, my friend, who has a voice that can reach your very soul when she wants to, who is singing about first kisses which we nearly had on prom night, and first times, which, well….that would be why I'm blushing. This is quite an interesting audition song choice, Ms. Jones, quite interesting._

Sam almost gives himself away on the very first day because he stands and almost starts clapping when she is done singing the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Three: Wednesday<strong>

Sam turns figuring out when and where Mercedes would be practicing into a little game. Today she is in the glee practice room, and he is sitting outside of the door in the hallway, listening to her voice slide out from under the door and feeling it slide right up his spine, making him sway, eyes closed, loving every second of it. Rather than lunchtime, Mercedes is practicing before school, and Sam is only there because she gave him another ride. He cut his shower time in half just so that he could find her, and he manages to hear the tail end of her practice session. "…You don't know my name; And I swear it baby, it feels like oooo ooooo ooooo ooooo; You don't know my name; (round and round and round we go, will you ever know); I'm sayin, he don't even know what he's doin' to me; Got me feelin' all crazy inside; I'm feelin like, Ooooo Ooooo Oooooo…"

She motions for Brad to stop, wanting to give some additional feedback to the band. He speaks!, "You sound great Mercedes, trust me. Who doesn't know your name by now?"

Looking at Brad, she can't help but laugh. "That's taking the song literally. Trust me" and she does quote marks in the air, " 'he' knows my name, but I think that might be all he gets. Know what I mean." He nods slowly in agreement. "Sometimes I feel just like you."

"Furniture?"

Sighing she says, "Exactly. Only noticed when I'm needed or not there. The Night of Neglect didn't really change anything for me. But, these auditions are another chance to prove that I deserve a lead."

"A lead?"

Smiling a little smile as she prepares to finish the song, she replies quietly, "Among other things."

Sam's never really talked to Brad before, but his little less-than-a-minute exchange with Mercedes puzzles him. As he listens to her continue the song, he wonders what they were really talking about. "Doin more than I've ever done for anyone's attention; Take notice of what's in front of you; Cause did I mention you're 'bout to miss a good thing; And you'll never know how good it feels to have all of my affection; And you'll never get a chance to experience my lovin'; Cause my lovin' feels—"

Sam stands and peers through the window when the song abruptly cuts off. He has to pull back just as quickly when Mercedes unexpectedly looks his way. All Mercedes can think is that although it feels right, it's all wrong. "This isn't going to work. It's the wrong song for the audition." Shaking her head, she sits beside Brad on the piano branch with her hands in her head. "Don't get me wrong, it's the perfect song for what I'm feeling, but Mr. Schue and especially Jesse are not going to get it. I need to think about what to do. I know I'm cutting it close, but can we meet again tomorrow morning in the auditorium?" Brad just nods 'yes'.

* * *

><p><strong>Part Four: Thursday<strong>

That morning, Sam gets up extra early, showering at the motel, but still leaving for school to catch a ride with Mercedes. He pretends to head to the locker room, instead heading straight for the upper deck in the auditorium. He pulls out an apple he'd managed to grab for breakfast, taking his first bite as he hears Mercedes excitedly tell Brad that she's figured out another song.

"Okay, so my other song was _too me_." Brad frowns and steps away from the piano suspiciously; he's not sure he likes where she is going with this. "I mean young, diva, urban flair, modern. All things that don't exactly scream show choir. Sure the song says what I only wish I could say, but to really show Mr. Schue and Jesse that I should get the Nationals' lead, I need something more classic. I'm not a Broadway nerd like Rachel or Kurt, but I can do classic old soul. Normally I would go to my idol Aretha, but I did that for the Night of Neglect, so this time I decided on a little Otis Redding number. I think singing a song by a male artist will help show my versatility _and_ the song still says what I want it to." Brad is smiling again, and he returns to the piano to play. "Homeroom is going to start soon, and I only have time to do it once, so here goes."

"Oh, she may be weary; Young girls they do get weary; Wearing that same old shaggy dress, yeah yeah; But when she gets weary; Try a little tenderness, yeah yeah; You know she's waiting; Just anticipating; For things that she'll never, never, never, never possess, yeah yeah; But while she's waiting, and without them; Try a little tenderness (that's all you gotta do)…"

Sam only gets through that first big bite, because he starts choking on the second bite, his coughing almost giving away his presence. He thinks, _Oh my God, I'm an idiot. This ca—can't be, can it? _His mind starts to rapidly put everything together. Because she keeps mentioning it, he goes first to the Night of Neglect.

_Ain't No Way? _A song for _him? _

_Those weird looks from Brittany and Puck? _But he was still trying his best to make things work with Santana, and he just didn't see it.

_Make-up pie…_ He drops his apple to the floor.

_Prom…_The best night he's had since his family moved to Lima.

_Everything since prom? _Since prom he and Mercedes had been spending more and more time together.

_You don't know my name? _Another song for _him_?

Running through the lyrics in his mind: 'Oh baby baby baby; I see us on our first date; You're doin everything that makes me smile'…D_id she think of prom as their first date too? Am I the reason behind the reappearance of her once lost smile? _'And when we had our first kiss…it set my soul on fire…I can't wait for the first time…'_Oh my God, me, she actually wants me? _'You don't know my name'…_Mercedes Patrice Jones, I told you before, __Oel ngati kameie. _'…round and round and round we go, will you ever know…' _I know it, I get it, and I want it, but…. _'Take notice of what's in front of you; Cause did I mention you're 'bout to miss a good thing…'

_But, I have nothing. And yet… _'rub her, squeeze her, please her, try a little tenderness…' _That don't cost a thing….and now I'm blushing again._

Sam is so lost in his train of thought that he fails to notice that practice has ended, and Mercedes has left.

Brad thinks that he is the only person still in the auditorium when hears _someone_ whistling the theme to Harry Potter.

…

"…I'm ready to give feedback that is both blistering and unhelpful."

From his hiding spot in the auditorium Sam's heart drops a little at Jesse's words, but only a little, because he knows what's coming, and he can't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong>

Oh good, now all is right with my little Samcedes world :]

And b/c I forgot to mention it before, Ain't No Way- Aretha Franklin

You Don't Know My Name- Alicia Keys


End file.
